


Eye of The Tiger

by greydale



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Children of Characters, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Heterosexuality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanfiction, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Life Partners, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, The homunculis come back but in a different form, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greydale/pseuds/greydale
Summary: It's 19 years later after the war of Ametris between Father and Edward Elric along with the others. Now they have children and it's the next generation's turn to fight! Includes Time Travelling to the past, meeting younger parents, romance and more drama. (discontinued) Starting new series.





	1. Going To Central City

**Logan Elric's Point Of View:**

Hello, my name is Logan Elric. I'm the oldest brother to Abigail Elric and only son to Winry and Edward Elric. Today I'm going to be visiting Central City with my family, I've always wanted to go over there but we never have the chance because either one of my parents are busy. Luckily, they had clear their schedule for us and now me and Abigail could visit Central City for the first time in our lives. Our parents went there before they had me and Abigail, although my mum said that I was a baby when I went over there. Anyway now we're all packing up, except for me because I packed a couple of days earlier then the rest of them.

"LOGAN?!" My father yelled "Come down we're about to be late for the train"

I simply took my luggage and ran down the stairs of my house, walked past my younger sister and left to the train.

"Wait up, Logan" My mother said as she groaned from the background

I looked behind me and saw my family trying to catch up on me while I still kept on running to the train which was now about to leave

"Mum! Dad!" I yelled "Please hurry up!"

"Don't rush me, kid!" My father said as he picked up my younger sister and started to run as fast as possible

After a couple of minutes my family finally caught up to my speed, most of them was panted but who cares, the train was leaving but luckily we caught it since I jumped along with my father gently throwing my sister into my hands

"Hey big brother!" Abigail said as she smiled

"Abby" I said "Your like thirteen years old, you can't weigh this much"

"I eat healthy" Abigail said as she winked at me

"You guys got everything?" My dad ask, me and Abigail nodded towards while he and mum sighed in relief

While time was passing by, Abigail was simply waving at everyone she saw passing by the train at the station

"We're here!" The train conductor said as he started to open all of the doors to the train carts

"Yay!" Abigail cheered as she ran out of the cart

"Seems like someone is excited to see Central City" My mother said as she chuckled along with my father

"Who wouldn't be?" Abigail said as she twirled around in her cherry blossom dress

"Abigail?" A random female voice called

"Huh?" Abigail questions as she turned around and saw who it was "AUNT MEI!!"

"Hey there, kiddo" Mei said as she hugged Abigail tightly

"Hey older brother" My uncle Alphonse said as he waved towards me

"Hey Al" My father said "How are things?"

"It's well over here" Uncle Al said "Why don't you move over here?"

"Yeah why?" I asked as I saw my father stuttering in fear but then my mother cut in

"Is Central City keeping up well?" My mother asked

"Yep" Uncle Al said with a smile "Thanks to our Fuhrer"

"Fuhrer?" I asked as I opened my eyes in realization

"Where's little Rosemary?" My mother asked

"She hanging out with the Mustang's daughter" Uncle Al said

"Hi daddy!" Rosemary said

"Well hello there Rosie" Uncle Al said as he picked up Rosie and snuggled next to her "How is my girl?"

"I'm good daddy!" My nine year old cousin said as she smiled

"That's good" Uncle Al said as placed her into Aunt Mei's arms "Hey Ed, let the kids travel as we catch up on things"

"That's a great idea, Ed" Winry said "I'll stay with Mei"

"I'm coming with you guys!" Abigail said as my mother smiled

"Okay love you mum by-OW!"

"Don't try anything funny, kid" My father said as he grabbed my earlobes vigorously "Alright?"

"Okay okay!" I said as he let go of my ear "Jeez..."

I rubbed my earlobe that was held onto and started to walk away from the rest of the crew, I saw a small shop and decided to walk over there. It looks kind of weird but I didn't care. Once I walked in I saw so many cool souvenirs on every shelf, good thing I saved up all my allowance so I could get some stuff from Central City. I looked around the place and saw a picture of my father along with Uncle Al, Aunt Mei, Aunt Riza, and Uncle Roy, I stared at the pictures of them and they look very happy even though there was a war going on. I grabbed a golden metal pin for a shirt which was 520 cens each, which I didn't care about.

"Hey kiddo" A male said "Is there anything ya need?"

"Um..." I said as I looked around "No sir"

"Okay" The male said but then started to look at me, I gulped hoping I wasn't going to get in trouble

"Hey" The male said "Are you Edward Elric's kid?"

"Uh...yeah" I said as I turned red a little

"Oh man!" The male said "Your dad was the coolest, along with the Fuhrer Mustang!"

"Huh" I said with a smile "Yeah I heard"

"Keep that, on the house" The elder said as he looked at my pin

"Really?" I asked with a smile on my face

"Yeah" The man said "It's a thank you for your father, also take this"

The man gave me many souvenirs for my father along for my mum and Abigail. I waved bye to the man and stared at the stuff the man gave me, I was stunned on how expensive these stuff were.

"So your Edward Elric's son?" a young male voice said

"GAH!" I yelled as I jumped and turned "Hey! You scared me!"

"My bad" The boy with the black hair said as he waved "Oh, my name is Lu-Fang, but people call me Lee"

I shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Logan Elric"

"Nice to meet you Logan" Lu-Fang said as he continued to shake my hand "Hey wanna see something...?"

"Um...sure?" I said as I shrugged. Lu-Fang pulled me as he started to jump around, when he stopped it looks like he stopped in front of two weird looking people

"Say hi to my parents" Lu-Fang said as he pointed to the tall couple

"Hello" I said

"Ed has a kid, huh?" The male said

"It seems so, my lord" The female said

"Lan, we're married you don't have to say that no more" the male said

"Sorry Ling" Lan said as she looked at me and smiled

"Do you want a tour?" She asked

"Sure why not" I said as I smiled


	2. Touring Around The Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan already met up with Lu-Fang and his parents, now he meets new people and gets an official tour from Lu-Fang.

"So where are you coming from?" Lu-Fang asked

"East State, Amestris" Logan said as he continued to walk past everyone

"Hm" Lu-Fang said, Lu continued to walk around the road walk and stopped when he saw a person, Lu pulled Logan aside as he hid from the mysterious man

"Who the heck is that?" Logan asked but Lu ignored until he saw the male left, Lu then picked up Logan and continued to walk around.

"It's nothing" Lu-Fang said as he looked around and stopped, he tugged Logan's arm and pulled him into the store

"Hey! Stop being so aggressive!" Logan said with anger

"I've always wanted to go inside this store" Lu said as he smiled happily

"What is this place?" Logan asked

"It's a Xing-Themed store" Lu-Fang said

"But aren't you from Xing?" Logan asked "Why do you need to stop here when you already have everything at home?"

"You don't get it" Lu-Fang said "No time to explain, my mum and dad left me in charge of you and now let's buy some stuff"

"You're not in charge of me" Logan stated as he frowned

"Sure whatever" Lu-Fang said as he swatted his hand towards Logan

"How old are you?" Logan asked

"I'm 12" Lu-Fang said simply

"And I'm 14!" Logan yelled

"And...?" Lu-Fang said

"And I'm older than you, you little boy!" Logan said

"I'm a teen!" Lu-Fang said in defense

"Close to a teen" Logan said

Lu-Fang growled as he walked next to the antique

"Hey" Logan said

"What is it?" Lu-Fang asked

"You look a lot like your mum" Logan said

"Heh" Lu-Fang said with a little chuckle "I get that a lot, you look a lot like your dad"

"I get that a lot too" Logan said as he smiled

_**With Abigail Elric:** _

"Wow!" Abigail said as she saw a lot of pretty dresses

The 13 year old looked around the vanilla scented place, she saw some jewelry that she liked and ran over to it

"See something you like?" Mei asked as Abigail smiled

"Yes, Aunt Mei" Abigail said as she showed her cheesy smile

"Anything you like, Rosie?" Mei asked her younger daughter

"I like this!" Rosemary said as she grabbed the shiny pin

"Ooh" Mei said "How about for your brother, Almonzo?"

"Hmm" Rosemary said as she place two fingers on her chin and looked up "Oh I know!"

While Rosemary, Mei, and Winry was busy, Abigail wondered to somewhere farther from her mum. She got close to the counter and placed the necklace and pearl bracelets onto the counter.

"That would be 379,502 cens" The person on the counter said

"Okay" Abigail said "Here"

"Thank you very much, have a nice day!"

"You too" Abigail said as she started to run fast, but since she wasn't paying attention she almost trip, luckily she was caught by a random boy "Uh" is all Abby could say as well as blush because a boy who was neither her older brother nor her father who was holding her.

"Thank goodness I caught you!" The boy said with a smile as he swished his dark chocolate brown hair

"Uh...erm...e..." Abigail babbled as she still was blushing

"Oh" The boy said "I firmly didn't introduce myself but please tell me your name?"

"Oh...I'm Abigail" Abigail said "Abigail Elric"

"Your an Elric?" The boy questions "That's so cool, if you didn't know our parents know each other"

"Heh" Abigail chuckled as she held her hair "Wait! Who are your parents?"

"The Riza and Roy Mustang" The boy smiled as he realizes that he is still holding Abigail in a weird position "S-sorry!"

"Really!" Abigail said "Wait, what is your name first of all?"

"Oh" The boy said "I'm Hughes Hawkeye-Mustang"

"Nice to meet you" Abigail said as she held out a hand and he proudly took it to shake it

"Nice to meet you as well, Abby" Hughes said but then widened his eyes "Wait could I call you Abby?"

"Sure!" Abigail said as she smiled

"Hey Hughes!" A girl with blonde hair said as she waved

"Who is that?" Abigail asked

Hughes looked at the blonde haired girl walking towards him, she was a little bit taller than Abigail but Abby didn't mind

"This is my younger sister" Hughes said as he held his younger sister

"Younger?" Abigail questions

"What is it?" The blonde hair girl asked

"You guys look like twins" Abigail said

"We get that a lot" Hughes said "But introduce yourself, sis"

"I'm Elizabeth Hawkeye-Mustang" Elizabeth said as she bowed down "And what is your name?"

"I'm Abigail" Abigail said "But you could call me Abby"

"Nice to meet you, Abby" Elizabeth said as she smiled "What are you doing here in Central?"

"Well I wanted to visit Central" Abigail said "I never got the chance to visit this place, I heard a lot of stories about this city"

Elizabeth and Hughes smiled as they looked at each other

"Where do you wanna go?" Elizabeth asked as Abigail smiled

"I really don't know the place well so..." Abigail said "Is there any place you want to recommend?"

"Oh I know!" Elizabeth said as she pulled Abigail's hand

When they ran past Abigail's family, Winry was confused at why her daughter was leaving

"Oh you guys could come too" Hughes said as he came back to the family, the rest of them shrugged as they followed

A few minutes later they arrived at a large expensive restaurant

"It's on the tab, Winston" Elizabeth said

"Right away madame" Winston said as he grabbed the group and place them at a better table

"Woah who are you?" Mei asked the little girl

"I'm Elizabeth Mustang" Elizabeth said as she introduce herself

"And I'm her older brother Hughes Mustang" Hughes said as he smiled

"Wait, your Mustang's kids?" Winry said as she saw the kids nodding "I know they got wedded but never knew they had kids"

"Hm" Elizabeth said "So that means you've never met our older brother, Maes"

"Three?!" Winry said in shock "Wait until Ed hears about this"

"What are you guys doing here?" A tall boy with black hair and brown eyes asked

"I'm kindly showing them around" Elizabeth said but she then got close to the boy's ear and whispered "There Edward Elric's family"

"Huh" The boy said "Really?"

He saw Elizabeth nodding then he sighed in relief and then introduced himself

"Hello there, I'm Maes Mustang" Maes said "And I'm glad that you've met my younger siblings"

"Yeah" Abigail said as she nodded

"May I?" Maes asked as Mei gave him a seat "Is there any other family members here?"

"My husband, Edward, is coming soon" Winry said

"Along with my husband, Alphonse, too" Mei said

"Hey guys!" Lu-Fang said as Logan and him was hanging upside down from the ceiling

"LU-FANG!" Elizabeth shouted "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU-DON'T HANG FROM THE GOSH DAMN CEILING!"

"Geez, Eliza, calm down" Lu-Fang said as he swatted his hands towards her

"Logan Tristan Elric!" Winry said "Get down from there!"

"Bu-"

"Now!" Winry said angrily

Logan sighed and got down from the rope

"Lu-Fang" Lin Fan said "Are you causing them trouble, again?"

"No" Lu-Fang lied

"Hmm" Ling said looking at his son in confusion "You just as evil as Greed"

"Who's greed?" Lu-Fang asked

"He just a friend of mines" Ling said as he scratch the nape of his neck

"Are you sure about that, honey?" Lin Fan said as Ling started to blush and waver around

"Hey!" Ling said

"Never mind that" Lin Fan said "Make sure everyone is here, okay?"

"Huh, what fine" Ling said


	3. Two Years Later...Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. I did put 'time skip' into the tags, so guilty as charge. It's five years later and now the Elric family is moving to Central. And some romance, please don't be mad about the time skips! There are only going to be two-three skips that's it :)

_**Two Years Later...** _

"Oh!" Elizabeth said "You're turning 15 years old?"

"Yeah" Abigail said as she smiled

"I can't believe your growing up!" Elizabeth joked as Lu-Fang playfully rolled his eyes

"Isn't your brother, fifthteen?" Abigail asked

"Yeah" Elizabeth said "And who cares about him..."

"Hey!" Maes said as he took offense to it, Elizabeth stuck her tongue out towards her elder brother, he stuck it back out

"Oh my!" A random girl voice said "Eliza?"

"Huh!" Elizabeth gasped in excitement "Riley!"

The two girl ran into a huge hug, Abigail was confused on what was going on

"Hey kiddo!" Jean Havoc said as he waved his hand

"Hey Uncle Jean" Elizabeth said "Long time no see?"

"You bet" Jean said as he hugged his niece

"Hey Jean!" Hughes said as he jumped from the ladder, he was putting up signs for an soon event

"How's my godson?" Jean questions

"Fine" Hughes said "But his mum is quite annoying"

"Aw" Rebecca said "I know Riza is quite strict but she loves you so, try harder, Hughes"

"Okay" Hughes said as he laughed

"Hey Maes" Jean and Rebecca's eldest daughter, Melissa said

"Hey Mel" Maes said as he was still focused onto the signs

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked

"I'm hanging up festival posters" Maes said

"Need help?" Melissa asked

"Sure" Maes said as he guiltily smiled towards Melissa giving her a stack of paper

"Hmph" Melissa laughed, She grabbed the stack of paper from Maes hand and turned around, but what she didn't see was that he was blushing

"Heh" Hughes laughed

"What is it, dork?" Maes asked as Hughes started to hug himself and turn to make it look like he was making out with a girl

"You like Melissa" Hughes said "Don't you!"

"What!?" Maes said "No way!"

"Hmm" Hughes said as he smirked

"I hate you" Maes said as Hughes tilted his glasses

"A he he" Hughes laughed

"Could we help, Eliza?" Riley asked as three others followed

"Hey Maes" Leonardo Breda said as he waved to his comrades

"Hi, Leo" Maes said as he waved to the other two females following Leo

"I think we have a mission in a few minutes" Kellie Fuery said as she looked at her watch

"Ugh, more missions..." Melissa said as she sighed

"My older sister owes me for this" Aurelia Louise Armstrong said as she nervously sighed

"Wait, how is your father?" Melissa asked the 13 year old

"He good" Aurelia said as she smiled

"Good" Melissa said as she smiled

"What a waste of space" Avaraham Clarke said

"Hey Ava" Leo said as he smirked

"Don't call me that!" The boy screamed

"Hello Av" Aurelia said as Avaraham blushed

"H-hi-um-Aurelia" Avaraham said as Aurelia smiled

"So...I heard THE Scar was your official stepfather" Maes said "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is" Avaraham said "My mum and him got eloped, he is way cooler then my deadbeat father"

"Scar?" Melissa asked

"Yep" Avaraham said "He takes me on cool adventures with my little brother and you know"

"Yeah we definitely know" Maes said as he looked at Avaraham, the half Ishvalan rolled his blue eyes at Maes comment

"Ha ha ha...laugh it off, you jerk" Avaraham said as Maes continued to laugh as well as Melissa, Kellie, and Leo.

"Hey guys I think you should stop" Aurelia said as she looked at Avaraham "We don't want to be mean to each other, let's be nice for once"

"Okay" Melissa said after she finished wiping her tears of joy

"Anything for you, Aurelia" Kellie said to the youngest member of their team

"Oh I forgot" Aurelia said as she started to walk to Elizabeth, Riley, and Abigail and stopped in front of them "Happy birthday, honey!"

"Oh thanks, Aurelia" Abigail said as she hugged the blonde haired girl

"No problem!" Aurelia said "How are you Eliza?"

"I'm good, Aurelia" Elizabeth said "I'm just happy that your here, even from a long trip"

"It's fine, sweet" Aurelia said to the 12 year old as she closed her eyes and hugged Elizabeth

"Hmm" Elizabeth said as she was hugging Aurelia, smelling the strawberry on her

"Team Mustang!" General (Olivier) Armstrong yelled as all of them stance in front of the woman and saluted her "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" The team said as Olivier smirked and left while the team followed

"Bye big brother!" Elizabeth said to her eldest brother "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Eliza" Maes said as he yelled back

Then Maes looked at his brother and made smoochy faces, while Maes growled at Hughes which made him stop.

"Idiot!" Elizabeth said as she growled

"Hey, is there anything else you want me to do?" Lu-Fang asked as Elizabeth looked around and saw everything was done then she started to whisper "Hey, set up the surprise party". Lu-Fang nodded as he walked towards his parents told them what Elizabeth said as they nodded and went to the Mustang Manor.

"What was that for?" Abigail asked

"Oh nothing" Elizabeth said as she smiled and swatted her hand around

"Okay" Abigail said as she started to grab her pajamas from her parents in the front of her building and placed it inside the suitcase

"Need help packing?" Hughes asked, Abigail was confused and then blushed realizing what he meant and then took her luggage and said "No thank you, but thanks for offering to help"

**At Mustang Manor:**

"Why does Abigail have a lot of presents for?" Ling asked his wife "Especially from Xing?"

"Ask Mei" Lan Fan said as she smirked towards Ling's sister

"Sis, why?" Ling said

"She's my niece!" Mei said "She deserves everything"

"Sure, what about my son?" Ling asked as Mei smiled

"Don't worry!" Mei said "He's my actually nephew so I have to get him something"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?!" Ling and Lu-Fang yelled in confusion

"Oh nothing!" Mei said as she swatted her hands and smiled

"Hmm" Lu-Fang said as he looked at his aunt strangely

"Hey son, I have a question" Ling said

"Well dad, you could tell me" Lu-Fang said as he grin looking at the broom he was welding

"Is there any special girl in your life?" Ling asked as Lu-Fang freaked out

"What no!" Lu-Fang said as he blushed as he started to sweep while his mother and father looked at each other with sympathy

"Are you sure, Lu?" Lan Fan asked

"I'm s-sure!" Lu-Fang said as he blushed

"How about that Elizabeth Mustang?" Ling said as he shimmered his shoulders

"What!?" Lu-Fang said "She won't even like me like that!"

"Hmm, are you sure about that?" Lan Fan asked

"Yeah...maybe...so?" Lu-Fang said as he looked strangely at his parents

"So you do like her?" Ling asked

"Yeah..." Lu-Fang said simply while smiling but then open his eyes in shocked, realized what he had just said "What! No!"

But it was too late for Lu, his parents already know about his love for the female Mustang.

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret~!" Ling said to his son as he hugged him

Alright let's hurry and set this party up.

**Hours After The Party (sorry for time skip, i'm tired):**

"Ha!" Melissa said as she laid onto the sleeping bag "This is nice!"

"I know right" Aurelia said as she sighed in relief

"Hard work! Is the worst!" Elizabeth said

"Thanks for this day" Abigail said as she smiled

"No problem" Riley said as she smiled "It's great to help a new friend"

"Yeah..." Abigail said as she blushed "Also...thanks for welcoming me as a friend"

"Any friend of Elizabeth is a friend of mine's" Kellie said as she stared at Melissa with a smile "Also it's good to be away from those stupid boys!"

"I know right" Abigail laughed as she held her teddy bear

"Guys let's do the thing!" Melissa said in happiness

"What?" Elizabeth said in confusion

"Uh...let's tell each other about our crushes" Melissa said as she smiled

"Um...okay" Abigail said

"Make sure there aren't nobody snooping!" Melissa said as Riley got up and checked, to make sure there aren't any boys or parents.

"Coast is clear!" Riley said as she closed Elizabeth's massive room door

"I think I hear mum and dad snoring" Abigail said as she made an annoyed face

"I don't know if it's a normal thing...but my mum doesn't snore" Elizabeth said

"That's good!" Abigail said "They won't bother your sleep!"

"Hmm" Elizabeth said "Okay..."

"It's bad for people to snore anyway" Aurelia said

"Really!" Abigail said in shock

"Uh, I asked a doctor about some rumors he hears and he proudly told me that snoring is bad" Aurelia said

"Why were you at the doctors, anyway?" Riley asked

"Aurora was sick and she decided to go to the doctor but she had to take me" Aurelia said

"Oh" Riley said as she fixed up her ribbon tied pigtails

"Let's get back on topic!" Melissa said "I wanna know and no one could ever back out"

"Ugh fine, Mel" Riley said as the rest of the girls groaned the Riley whisper something to the girls "Melissa could tell if you girls are lying so just tell the truth, she is good at keeping secrets"

"Good to know..." Abigail said

"Okay okay, I'll go first" Melissa said "I sort of have a crush on Elizabeth's older brother"

Abigail's heart struck with pain, she didn't know why her heart felt like that but it hurt, she kept on trying to ignore the pain but she has the diagnosis of a broken heart.

"Ew!" Elizabeth said but was still intrigued "Which one?"

"Yeah!" Aurelia and Kellie asked, Abigail's heart was still hurting but even more now.

"Well if you really want to know then..." Melissa said "I...like...Maes..."

Abigail's pains stopped, she wasn't jealous of Maes, he is way too old for her, but she realized that she has a weird crush on Hughes...

"Who's next?" Melissa asked, she saw the girls get nervous and blush then she decided to pick who's next "Kellie"

"Uh..." Kellie said as she blushed "Leo...nar...do"

"Really!" Riley said

"I secretly shipped you guys since kindergarten" Elizabeth said as she smiled

"How about you Elizabeth?" Kellie said in a defensive tone

"Okay, fine" Elizabeth said "I like Lu-Fang..."

"That was unexpected" Aurelia said in utter shock

"Lu-Fang?" Abigail said "I could see you two together!"

"Hmm" Melissa said "Could I be the maid of honor, at your wedding?"

"Shut it, Mel" Elizabeth said as she blushed

"How about you, Aurelia?" Riley asked

"I'm in love with Avaraham" Aurelia said as she smiled while the other girls were in utter shock than finding out that Elizabeth has a crush on Lu-Fang

"Like you  _love love_ him?" Riley asked

"Uh-huh!" Aurelia said "He is so cute!"

"I ship it!" Elizabeth said "You guys are my new otp"

"Don't try to dodge the fact that you still like Lu-Fang, Mustang" Melissa said as Elizabeth grumbled in anger

"Hey why don't you share, Abigail?" Elizabeth said

"Uh...sure" Abigail said as she blushed "So when...uh...Mel was introducing her crush it was weird 'cause my heart was hurting by the description she gave but then...uh...I...think....uh...I'm in love _love_ with Hughes..."

The girls looked at each other and Elizabeth squealed in joy

"Aaah!" Elizabeth squealed "I'm going to finally have sisters!"

Elizabeth jumped on top of Abigail, then Abigail pulled Melissa into a hug then the girls had their moment until the other girls jumped in and they all laughed

"This is the best day of our lives" Abigail said as she started to drift away in sleep

"I know right" Elizabeth stated as she was also drifting away to sleep as well as the other girls on top of her, Melissa was the last one to drift off to sleep.

But what they didn't know was who was listening outside.

"Elizabeth has a c-c-c-CRUSH on me?" Lu-Fang said

"Mel likes me! Mel actually likes me!" Maes said

"I knew Kellie liked me, no one could ever resist this charm" Leonardo said as he presented himself, the rest of the boys stared at him weirdly

"Aurelia...Armstrong...has...a-a-a...c-c-cr-cr-cr-aaa-crush....on me...?" Avaraham said with widen eyes and rosy cheeks

But Hughes reaction was the best of all times....

"YES!" Hughes cheered "A GIRL LIKES ME! IN YOUR FACE MAES!!!!"

"Yeah yeah...whatever..." Maes said with a blank expression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I'm guessing I'm uploading daily now? The kids are in love....!
> 
> So for anyone who is confused Maes, Melissa, Avaraham, Kellie, Aurelia, and Leonardo is the new 'Team Mustang'.


	4. Roam, Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now the kids gets a visit from someone in the future, but when they try to go to the future now they have to go to the past...
> 
> Starts off with the Armstrongs! The OCs are added later on...

"Hello!" Aurelia said to her older cousins

"Hey, Aurelia" Celestia Ellen Armstrong, Catherine's 4th child, said as she waved

"Aurelia!" Calvin Elliot Armstrong said as he also waved next to his older sister

"Hello" Both Christopher Elise and Colton Evan Armstrong said as they smiled to their eldest cousin

"Aurelia!" Aurora Lonnie Armstrong said to her younger sister angry "Dad wants us!"

"Okay okay jeez" Aurelia said

"Oliver Marcus Armstrong!" Miles said to his son "What in the world were you doing?"

"Nothing..." The boy said as he sulked against the kitchen counter while his mother growled at him

"Just admit it big brother" Madison Olivia Armstrong said as she smirked while her other older brother, Owen Miles Armstrong smirked as well

"I did nothing!" Oliver pleaded against everyone

"Hey what's going on?" Aurelia asked "I thought my dad needed me?"

"I do!" Alex said to his young daughter

"For what?" Aurelia asked

"There's someone outside for you" Alex said as he pointed outside "And make sure to come back before 12, okay?"

"Okay dad!" Aurelia said as she ran outside

She looked around the place, hoping to see someone then she felt a touch on her broad shoulders and turned ghastly

"Hello" The random girl said as Aurelia then looked at her strangely and shrugged it off

"I'm Aurelia" Aurelia said as she shook the female's hand

"I'm Augustine" The female said "But you could call me Auggie, my mum calls me that all the time"

"Okay, Auggie" Aurelia said "What do you need me for?"

"Well I'm from the future..." Augustine said "I'm here to lay a message"

"Well...what is it?" Aurelia said "Since your from the future and all...?"

"Tell team Mustang about this..."

**At Central Command:**

"Guys! Guys!" Aurelia yelled

"What is it? Aurelia!" Melissa said as she groaned

"I got an urgent message!" Aurelia said as she gave a small piece of paper to Melissa

"Well-" Melissa started off "What the hell is this?!?!"

"What?-"

"The end is near?" Melissa said "Aurelia is this a joke?"

"No!" Aurelia whined as she blushed from embarrassment

"Let me see this" Maes said as he snatched the note from Melissa's hand then blushed on how close he touched Melissa, Melissa looked at him confusing then blushed as well

"That's a joke, Maes" Kellie said as she smiled

"No it isn't!" Aurelia whined again

"Guys" The new girl, Fleur said

"Hey!" Melissa whispered scream to Kellie

"What is it?' Kellie whispers back

"Isn't that the girl Logan has a crush on?" Melissa said

"Logan...?" Kellie said "Oh you meant that Elric boy, yeah funny that you've mentioned that..."

"What?" Melissa asked as she saw her friend's facial expression

"Isn't she part Ishvalan?" Kellie asked

"Yeah...why?" Melissa said

"Cause she doesn't like Amestrians..." Kellie said as she sweated a little

"Really?" Melissa said in awe

"Yeah...she is traumatized"

"But isn't she part..."

"Amestrian?" Kellie said "Yes...she is"

"Then...?"

"I don't know she is confusing"

"Okay then"

"Hey girls!" Fleur said as she smiled and waved

"Hi, Fleur~!" Kellie said as she smiled

"Hey" Melissa simply said

"How are you?" Fleur asked

"We're good" Kellie said as she answered

"That's good" Fleur said as she walked away, before she exited she turned to Kellie and said "And by the way, tell that Logan boy, 'Hi~!' for me, thank you~"

Melissa than looked at the shocked Kellie, "Guess you  _were_ wrong" Melissa snickered, Kellie rolled her eyes and sulked against her chair

"Guys!" Kain Fuery said as he entered the room, with panic in his tone

"Dad?" Kellie questions "What are you doing here? What is going on?"

"Here" Kain said as he held his daughter's hand and kissed her on the head, while he stood in that position in a while

"Huh?" Kellie said as she saw her father run out the door, she shrugged but then Melissa tapped her shoulders and saw that there was an issue outside of the building. "What is going on?" was all Kellie could say while rolling her eyes

"Guys!" Maes said as he stood up with his uniform "Even though we're under training we must fight!"

"Hey, K" Aurelia said in a serious tone "What does the note say?"

Kellie opened the paper her father had hand to her, opened and read  _'Go to the warehouse! It's much safer! And no matter what, don't fight!'_. Kellie then looked outside the window and saw her father shooting a weird looking form, Kain turned to look at his daughter and wink.

"Guys we're not fighting" Kellie said sincerly

"Why not?" Maes argued

"Because you idiot!" Kellie said as she flicked Maes head "My father told us to move somewhere and that's where we're going!"

"Well I'm not going!" Maes said as he pouted

_**Two Minutes Later...** _

"MUUUM!" Maes whined as his mother, Riza, was pulling him out by the collar

"Don't 'mum' me" Riza said "This is for your own good"

After his mother's comment, Maes pouted as he sulked against the floor.

"Come on!" Melissa said "Is not that bad!"

"Mel" Maes said "We're going to be stuck in a warehouse, for who knows how long!"

"Stop being a crybaby" Elizabeth said as she smiled

"See your sister gets it" Riza said as she smiled

"What about your stupid mission?" Maes asked as he pouted

"Well my first priority is protecting you, Hughes, and Elizabeth" Riza said as she smiled

"Hm, good point mum" Elizabeth said as she fluffed her dress

"What are you wearing, Liz?" Lu-Fang asked

"I'm wearing a nightgown" Elizabeth said "But my mum woke me up early so..."

"Hm" Lung-Fu said "That's a nice gown"

Elizabeth blushed while Riza raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh!" Lu-Fang said as he blushed "yeah sure sure!"

"Oh god" Maes said as he rolled his eyes

Melissa laughed as she grinned, Elizabeth kept on blushing.

**Next Day:**

"Good morning Roy" Riza said as she grabbed his desk chair

"What is it, my love?" Roy said "Also, good morning, Riza"

"I think Elizabeth has a crush" Riza said as she smirked

"Well" Roy said as he started to look around "Who is the boy...?"

"It's Lu-Fang" Riza simply said as Edward (yes he was in the room) spat out his drink

"That Yao!" Edward exclaimed angrily

"What, Fullmetal?" Roy said "She's  _my_ daughter"

"I don't know...but Ling Yao is bad person!" Edward said

"No he is not!" Lan Fan said angrily, as Edward jumped

"Oh it's you" Edward said as he pouted "I don't have a problem with you..."

"Hmm" Lan Fan said

"What's wrong with me?" Ling asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife

"God damnit!" Edward said "Mustang! How big is your office!?"

"Very big..." Rebecca said as she popped out from the door

"Yeah" Jean said as he rubbed the part of his nape

"This is the size of our daughter's room!" Rebecca said "And they share one room!"

"Hm" Breda said as he and Kain entered the room

"Is the kids safe?" Riza asked

"Yes ma'am!" Breda and Kain said as they saluted Riza

"Good" Riza said simply as she held her husband's broad shoulders

"So I heard about love?" Breda said

"Yeah Riza and Roy's daughter is in love with Ling and Lan Fan's son" Edward said

"That's unexpected..." Winry said as Alphonse, Mei, and Breda nodded

"I think Kellie has a crush on your son, Breda?" Kain said as Roy and Riza smirked

"I think Leo has a crush on Kellie too" Breda said as he smirked "Guess we're going to be in-laws?"

"Yep" Kain said happily as Breda smirked

"I heard Falman is coming back?" Jean said "Is the rumor...true?"

"Hmm" Breda said

"Yeah" Kain said "He is coming back"

"Good" Jean said "I haven't him in a while"

"Have he met your kids, Riza?" Rebecca asked

"No" Riza said as she looked at Roy

"He hasn't even contacted us" Roy said

"I hope he doesn't have a problem with us..." Jean said

"Hopefully he don't" Breda said

"Plus he's Falman!" Kain said "He can't stay mad at us"

Kain grabbed Breda and Jean into a hug

"Anyway back to the kid-loving talk" Breda said as he smirked

"Rumor says that Melissa has a crush on Maes" Ling said

"And Abigail has a crush on Hughes" Lan Fan finishes

"ABIGAIL?!" Edward said

"Aw! Abigail is in love with a Mustang~!" Winry cheered "I knew she would love one!"

"Hmm" Riza laughed, Winry too started to laugh as they both saw they're husband's head against each other agressively

"Your son better stay away from my princess!" Edward said

"Well you princess better step off my young prince!" Roy said "Riza and I did a good job making him!"

Riza blushed at the comment as Winry giggled a little

"Hello" Alex said with a happy but stern voice

"Hey Alex!" Roy said as he turned away from Edward

"I overheard a little" Alex said "I think it's cute that Maes and Melissa could be a thing...they could probably name they're children with the letter 'M'."

"Aw! Well chucks!" Rebecca said "Finally Mel is coming out of her shell"

"Plus" Edward said "I heard that Aurelia  _loves_ Avaraham"

"I'm okay with that" Alex said as he smiled

"Glad someone isn't as obnoxious as our husbands" Winry and Riza said as they glared at Edward and Roy

"Hm!" Alex laughed, then Alex face went straight to serious "Why did you call us here?"


	5. Kellie creates a Time Traveling Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel for the kids! Gosh now it's going far now!

"Lu?" Riley questions

"What is it?" Lu-Fang asked

"Who do you hope you marry?" Riley asked as she smirked

Lu-Fang spat out his food and stared at Riley confusingly as he blushed

"How did you know?" Lu-Fang asked

"I overheard you and your parents talking" Riley said "And P.S I totally ship you guys!"

"Heh..." Lu-Fang said as he scratched the back of his neck

"I heard that Kellie is making a machine?" Riley said with a smile "Wanna go to the future?"

"As if!" Lu-Fang said as he turned away

"Aw why not?" Riley asked

"Don't you see how those movies end?" Lu-Fang said as he glared at Riley

"Don't be a chicken, Lu!" Riley said

Lu pulled a strand of his hair behind his ears, even though he looks a lot like his mother, he still have aspects of his father.

"How's your sister?" Lu-Fang asked

"She's good!" Riley said "Like a brat, but still good!"

"Okay" Lu-Fang said with a smile

"Do you want another sibling?" Riley asked

"Yes I do in fact" Lu-Fang said "I hope to have a little brother"

"What if your mum gets pregnant and then have a daughter?" Riley said

"I wouldn't care" Lu-Fang said "I would love and cherish them forever"

"Hmm" Riley said "You would make a great father"

Lu-Fang spat out his drink this time, and said "I need to stop talking to you"

"Well you can't!" Riley said "We're on the same team"

Lu-Fang just groaned as he walked from his spot.

**The Yao Household:**

"Hey Lu!" Ling said to his son

"Hello Lu" Lan Fan said as she smiled

"Hey mum" Lu-Fang said "Hey dad"

Lan Fan and Ling looked at each other, the couple smiled as their son was sitting on the couch

"Could I have a younger sibling?" Lu-Fang asked out of the blue

This time Lan Fan and Ling spat out their drinks

"What?" Ling said "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know" Lu-Fang said "I just really want a younger sibling to train"

"Hmm" Lan Fan said "I understand, I was the only child until my mum and dad created my younger brother, Lang, he was the best"

"So why can't you make me one?" Lu-Fang asked

"The thing you got to understand is that babies don't come out like that, Lu?" Lan Fan said "It takes process"

"Well..." Lu-Fang said "Start the process than?"

"Wha-!" Ling said as Lan Fan as blushing

"I mean if it takes a while than start doing it?" Lu-Fang said

"You can't be here!" Ling said "If  _we_ do it"

"Why not?" Lu-Fang asked

"Ugh son" Ling said "You would understand when you old enough"

"I'll leave" Lu-Fang said "So you could make my baby sibling"

"Is this really necessary?" Lan Fan asked her son

"Yes" Lu-Fang said "Yes it is"

"Ugh" Lan Fan groaned

"Well see ya" Lu-Fang said

"Woah" Ling said "We're not letting you leave"

"Why not?"

"Well because..."

"Because what, dad?" Lu-Fang asked

"Because it's what me and your mother says!" Ling said "No go to your room!"

Lu-Fang sighed as he walked up the flight of stairs

"What are we going to do about that boy?" Lan Fan said as she sighed

"I don't know..." Ling said looking at the staircase

* * *

 

"Hey Lu" Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth?" Lu-Fang questions "What are you doing here?"

"Kellie told me to come here?" Elizabeth said "What are you doing here?"

"Kellie told me the same exact thing?" Lu-Fang said

"Hmm" Elizabeth said "Something's up"

"Most definitely" Lu-Fang said

"Hey guys!" Aurelia said with a smile

"Hi there" Elizabeth said

"So Kellie called you guys over here?" Aurelia asked

"Ye-"

"Yes I did!" Kellie said flashing the light on the ten kids who were in the room

"So the elephant has landed" Leonardo said as he saw his brown-haired friend running around

"Okay guys!" Kellie said "Who wants to try my time machine?"

"Why...?" Elizabeth asked

"Well don't you want to see how the future is?" Kellie asked

"Yeah" Aurelia said "But also I would like to be surprised"

"Me too" Avaraham said until he saw Aurelia's facial expression, then he blushed

"I would like to see the future?" Elizabeth said "I would like to see where I'm at in the future, who I marry and who would end up with who!"

"All in favor for Elizabeth to try, raise your hand" Maes said as he raised his hand along with everyone, Elizabeth growled as she realized she caused this onto herself. "Exactly my point"

"I hate all of you!" Elizabeth said

"I love you too!" Riley said

"Sorry Eliza" Logan said as he smiled "But this is the only way"

"Only way of what?!" Elizabeth said as she growled

"Heh" Fleur laughed

"I hate all of you!" Elizabeth said "I'm going to kill all of you!"

"If you make it..." Kellie mumbled

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Kellie sang "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yeah whatever"

"Bye!" Aurelia said "You know what, I'm going with Eliza"

"Huh?" Avaraham said "Don't!"

"Aw Avaraham" Aurelia said "It's better like this!"

"Ugh" Avaraham said as he blushed

"Good luck you two!" Logan said

"See ya soon, sis" Maes said with a wink

"Shut it! You piece of shit!" Elizabeth said scaring the rest of the kids

"Jeez, Eliza"

"Bye!" Aurelia said before fading away

* * *

 

"So this is the future?"

_**20 years later...** _

"Yeah, I guess?" Elizabeth said going down a large flight of stairs

"I hope I don't get lost" Aurelia said clenching onto Elizabeth's hand

"Don't worry" Elizabeth said "I got you"

"Thanks, Eliza" Aurelia said with a smile which was nervous

While walking past a lot of buildings, Aurelia was mostly scared of everything, she kept on slipping and sliding onto everyone. Then she accidentally bumped into a person, this girl had white hair and light skin, her hair was locked into two hair buns.

"Oh!" The girl said "Huh?"

Aurelia was shocked and all she could say was "Sorry!"

"It's fine" The girl said "My name is Olivier"

"Olivier?" Aurelia questions "Like my aunt, Olivier?"

"Your aunt...?" The girl said until she went into utter shock "MUM?!"

"Mum?" Aurelia questions

"Hey mum" Augustine said

"Huh?" Elizabeth said "What is going on?"

"YOUR THE GIRL THAT VISIT ME!?!?!" Aurelia screamed "Everyone thought I was crazy!"

"Sorry mum" Augustine said

"Stop calling me that!" Aurelia whined

"Okay" Augustine said "Sorry..."

"It's fine" Aurelia said "Just tell me what's going on?"

"Your in the future" Augustine said "Like where you have kids"

"Who do I have kids with?" Aurelia asked

"Matter of fact" Elizabeth said "Who do  _I_ have kids with?"

"Want me to show you your kids?" Augustine asked

"Yes please!" Elizabeth said

"Okay" Augustine said with a smile "Olivier, call them"

"LIZANDRA! ELIAS!" Olivier yelled

"What is it?" Lizandra (Elizabeth's probably guessing), the girl with the black hair and black eyes said

"Meet your younger mum!" Augustine said smiling

"This is my mum?" Lizandra asked as she carried Elias "She does look like her but I don't know"

"I don't even know that this is  _my_ kids" Elizabeth said

"Hmm" Lizandra said "Quiz me"

"Okay" Elizabeth said "Let's start easy, 'What's my middle name'?"

"Christine" Lizandra said "Named after your paternal aunt"

"Hm" Elizabeth said "Impressive, what are my elder brother's names?"

"Maes Hugo Mustang" Lizandra said

"That's one"

"And Hughes Malcolm Mustang" Lizandra said

"Impressive" Elizabeth said with a smile "What is my color of my hair?"

"Platinum blonde" Lizandra said "It changes during seasons though"

"Wow she is my kid" Elizabeth said "Last question, when did me and your father met?"

"Huh!" Aurelia said

 _'Elizabeth doesn't even know who is the father of her children...maybe she is trying to trick Lizandra to telling her...'_ Aurelia simply thought

"When you was 6 and he was 8, you two join a team along with aunt Riley and Fleur" Lizandra said

"Lu-Fang is my...my...HUSBAND!" Elizabeth said in a shock tone

"Shit" Lizandra said as she groaned


	6. Confusion on Alche-History? No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Elizabeth and Aurelia time travelled, they came back to the past and now it's just a casual day...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children!  
> Edward and Winry's children: Logan Elric & Abigail Elric  
> Ling and Lan Fan's child: Lu-Fang Yao  
> Jean and Rebecca's children: Melissa & Riley Havoc  
> Kain and Sheska's (did I spell it right?) child: Kellie Fuery  
> Breda and Aoife's (OC!) child: Leonardo Breda  
> Alphonse and Mei's children: Almonzo, Mayleen, and Rosemary Elric  
> Catherine Elle Armstrong's children: Celestia Ellen Armstrong, Calvin Elliot Armstrong, Christopher Elise and Colton Evan Armstrong  
> Alex Louis Armstrong's children: Aurora Lonnie & Aurelia Louise Armstrong  
> Olivier Armstrong and Mile's children: Oliver Marcus Armstrong, Owen Miles Armstrong, and Madison Olivia Armstrong  
> Falman and Michelina's children: Emily and Emmett Falman  
> Roy and Riza's children: Maes, Hughes, and Elizabeth Mustang  
> Scar and Amelie Clarke: Alexi Clarke, Avaraham Clarke, and Santanos Jacksmith  
> Maria and Denny's children: Delilah and Morgan Brosh  
> Izumi and Sig's children: Fleur Curtis (adopted)
> 
> (EXTRAS/OCS):  
> Sebastiano Draco and Amanda Angelopoulos's children: Athena and Maisie Draco  
> Michelangelo and Rosie Wu's children: Lucas and Lola Wu
> 
> I hope this isn't confusing!

**Mayleen's Point of View:**

"Hey mum" I said as I walked to the counter of the kitchen. I walked in the scent-filled room and saw my older brother sitting with my father, as for my younger sister, she is with my mother helping her cook dinner. Almonzo looked up from the book he was ready and waved at me, I waved back of course and smiled while my father did the same. Rosemary pulled my arm to the stove where I saw my favorite breakfast, Fluffy pancakes with blueberries and some Xingese pastries. "Yum" was all I could say while my mother and father smiled at me.

"Looks like someone is hungry?" My mother said with a bright smile, my father laughed at little while Rosemary was taking some blueberries from the bowl.

"I think you need to check up on Rose, before she eat all of the berries" I said as my mother looked back and picked up Rosemary. Almonzo then walked towards us and served himself a pancake. We all looked at him strangely.

"What?" He said "I'm hungry?", I rolled my eyes while my mum and dad took the food, hid it, and walked back to us. Rosie groaned as she collapsed on the floor,  _Great! Look Almonzo! Now our sister is throwing a temper tantrum!_ From the glare I gave, Almonzo sighed and apologize to all of us, Especially Rosemary. My mother finally brought back the food and we all ate in peace, then I left right after along with Almonzo.

"Where are you two, going?" My mother asked while me and Almonzo looked at each other and shrugged, Almonzo smiled and said "We're traveling around Central, could we?"

"Of course!" My father said as I smiled and turned away from them, walked out the door and the rest was history.

**At The Wu Household:**

"Huh?" Lola said turning towards me "Hi guys!"

She ran towards me and Almonzo, while I smiled, Almonzo was trying to run away but Lucas stopped him. "Ha!" was all Lucas could say. I just laughed at my elder brother's facial expression. The Lucas looked at me and got up, he then kissed me on the cheeks.

"Lucas!" I blushed as he held my body. Lucas continued to laugh as I blushed dazedly, Almonzo was the one laughing now, I wish I could just punch him in the face.

"I love you, Mayleen" Lucas said as he continued to nuzzling into my neck, I looked at Almonzo while he was snickering along with Lola. She then mouthed ' _Aren't you going to say I love you to your boyfriend?'_

Of course I love him but not in front of my brother! I won't be snogging right in front of Almonzo, that's just weird. "I love you too, Lucas" I said as Lucas pecked me on the cheek and let loose of my body. I then sighed as I smiled and blush towards Lucas, he is always too romantic at some point in time, that's what I love about him.

"Who are you dating, Almonzo?" Lucas asked as I smirked. Almonzo's face is priceless, he had his eyes wide open while blushing.

"How long do you guys have to be here for?" Lola asked with a smile "I hope you two could stay longer, it's been a while since I saw you!". I smiled as I tilted my head, "I'm probably going to leave some point earlier, but let's not worry. Lola"

"Thank goodness!" Lola said in happiness, while I laughed. We continued to look at our brothers fighting.

* * *

 

**Avaraham's Point of View:**

"Hey Av!" My older brother, Alexi said as he waved, I looked at him and raised one of my eyebrows in confusion. He probably wants some of my allowance money I've earned over the past week.

"What do you want?" I asked as Alexi stopped and pause, he looked at me strangely. I then looked back at him and said "Why are you looking me weird, for?"

"Oh nothing" He said "You just look much more happier".  _Happier? He never noticed...about how happy I was...?_

"Huh" My stepfather, Scar said well more like gasped "What are you boys still doing here?". Alexi shrugged as I explained to him that I was consistently trying to get ready. Then Scar took Alexi to another room, my mother is pregnant, we hope it's a boy but she wants a girl.

"Avaraham!" My mother screamed politely "Come over here! Well after you get dressed, then we could talk."

I smiled, my mother is very thoughtful. Amelié Scarlatti Clarke, a part Ishvalan and part Amestris love child, she fell in love with Scar after her abusive relationship with me and Alexi's actual father, James Urey. Scar fell in love with a mum when he was younger, well that was what he said. Scar is a good man, but I'm still hesistant to call him 'father' but Alexi is proud to call Scar father. He allows me to call him by his first name for a gain of trust even though that "gain of trust" took 5 years and counting.

After I finish getting dressed, I walked to my mother's and Scar's room. She was smiling rubbing her belly, I ran onto their bed and laid gently onto of her swollen stomach.

"What do you think it is, Scar?" I asked as he was shocked at my question, he then smiled and responded to my question.

"I have a good feeling it's a boy" Scar said as my mother sulked and looked away from him. Me and Alexi laughed at them, I got to admit they are a pretty cute couple. The moment was ruined when someone knocked onto the door, my mother smiled as a signal for me to open the door.

"I'm coming!" I said as I went to the glass sealed door and opened it, it was Aurelia and Melissa. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Aurelia smiled as she grasps my hand and holds it, I blush over a sudden as we walked out of the house. She then held my hand as tight as possible.

"Are we dying...?" I asked as Aurelia sincerely got mad at me and slapped my face.

"Jerk!" Aurelia cried "Stop being so dark and broody!"

"Sorry" I said as I scratched the nape part of my neck, Melissa was whispered snickering at us, she secretly ships us together. "I love you." That simple blurt was the three words I always wanted to say to Aurelia...

Aurelia blushed as I simply covered my mouth, Melissa had stars in her blue eyes while her blonde hair was whistling into the air. Melissa than walked away from us as she snickers into the Mustang suite.

"I...I...love...you...too..." Aurelia said bowed down. I didn't hear her as loudly ever before, she is never like this... _oh no this is serious..._

"What?" I asked as I held her

"I love you, Avaraham!" Aurelia screamed as I blushed then she kissed me on the lips, I held her back and tightened the kiss between us. It lasted only 12-15 seconds, she then looked into my blue eyes and smiled as we leaned in our forehands and sighed happily, like we just got married. Then our team banged on the window and they were shouting, but we couldn't hear them because of the window they were behind.

**Inside the Mustang suite, No one's Point of View:**

"Is there anyone else who wants to confess their love to each other?" Riley asked as she noticed that Elizabeth and Lu-Fang were blushing, Melissa and Maes parted five feet away from each other, Kellie and Leonardo looked at each other while biting their lips, and Abigail and Hughes shrugged but then once they got a sight of each other they jumped away while Abigail jumped on top of the 5"2 Elizabeth and Hughes hid behind the 4"9 Lu-Fang (yes I love the height difference!).

"In a matter of fact, where is Fleur and Logan?" Abigail asked still on top of poor Elizabeth's back. Everyone else shrugged as Abigail then looked inside of the closet that was slamming against it's lock.

Once she opened it, she saw Logan and Fleur kissing. "Oh god!" Abigail whined as she closed her eyes and slammed the closet door in aggression.

"What happened?" Hughes asked, Abigail looked at him and sighed, as she shook her head in order to make her forget about what happened and what she saw. Ooh~! but this gives her a good blackmailing idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail and Hughes along with MelissaxMaes and ElizabethxLu-Fang's confessions are going to be more sincere then the rest of them. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Nights Like This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ran out of ideas, sorry for wait

**Rage's Point of View:**

"Jealousy!?" I screamed at my younger sister, she looked at me like I was a complete idiot. I then looked at my other sister, Passion but she shrugged at me with her sadistic smirk.

"Oh dear brother" Passion said as she leaned onto her shoulder, Hoggishness was eating food well more like people minding her own business. "You may want to stop with the raging? Your gaining more wrinkles?". I groaned at Passion, she is a weird person. 

"What happened, with your girlfriend?" Jealousy asked without listening to me. Passion stared at Jealousy while smirking, she had a quick chuckle. "Is something funny?"

"Oh nothing..." Passion said "My girlfriend is very lovely". With that remark we all know something is about to go down...

"Hmm" Pleasure, Passion's twin sister said as she smirked while twirling her blonde hair "I guess this is time...?"

"No dear sister" Passion said petting Hoggishness on the head "Not yet...we still have some...things? To do"

"Slug!" I screamed "We're getting out of here". My fellow younger sister followed me as we walked outside the room

"Don't let the door hit that big butt of yours~!" Passion said waving with a blush. I looked back at her and said "Shut up, you little horn dog!". Hoggishness looked at me angrily and then shrugged while laughing a bit as well. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room, "Wait..." I said "Hoggishness, I need you?"

"Okay!" She said happily as her teeth that we connected outside of her mouth showed. I smirked.

* * *

**Lu-Fang's Point of View:**

"So what do you think, they want us here?" Elizabeth asked, it's only us...just  _us_. I looked at her as she looked back then turned away quickly, my hair was getting in the way of my face, I have my mother's bangs and my father's ponytail so this is a struggle to have no hair bothering you.

"I don't know" I said "They're probably jerks and want to get us killed. Elizabeth laughed at my joke while I smiled at her, "That's true" She said still chuckling "Maybe Maes is trying to get back at me for the last time I blackmailed him"

"At least you would have more chances" I said still laughing "Next time"

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at me, I looked back at her and we stared into each other's eyes for quite a while but then we turned away. Now it's been much awkward between us...I know she likes me...but does she know that I like her?

"So Lu-Fang?" She said "How is alche-history?". I looked up and stared at her while she started to blush in embarrassment

"Um..." I said looking around the space "Good...?"

"Are you sure...?" Elizabeth asked with one raised eyebrow "You look unsure?"

"Well-"

"Hey kids!" A ugly looking male said, along with two decent looking woman behind him.

"What do you want ugly?" Elizabeth asked

_How did she know what I was thinking? Man she is so cool..._

"Are you two going to kiss?" the ugly man asked

* * *

Help, I just met a girl.

"Hey!" Paniya waved to Winry

"Oh hey!" Winry waved, she saw the girl next to her and smiles

"This is my daughter" Paniya said "Kyle"

"Kyle?" Winry questions

"Yeah...I know" Paniya said "My wife said so"

"Wife...?" Winry said "I didn't know you were married!"  


"Yeah, I got eloped and had a child with her" Paniya said

"What's her name?" Winry asked

"Anais Jones" Paniya said "She is ishvalan"

"Oh!" Winry said with a smile

"It looks like Kyle has a crush on someone" Paniya said pointing towards Riley, which only made Winry laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good enough!


End file.
